


Yes Is All There Is

by tsthrace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsthrace/pseuds/tsthrace
Summary: A purple dildo, a new kind of strap-on, and a battle for control.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Yes Is All There Is

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually do straight-up smut, but I got a tumblr prompt and sometimes you gotta give the people what they want.

“Lex…”

“Please stop talking, Clarke.”

“But Lex, I think…” The thought seems to melt off Clarke’s lips as Lexa’s fingers brush the inside of her thigh. 

Clarke is against the wall. Lexa is on her knees. Their clothes mark a trail from the living room to the hallway. (They still haven’t quite made it to the bedroom.) A shirt on the couch. Jeans and a pair of socks rounding the corner by the bathroom door, and another shirt not far from them. A simple blue bra brushes against Clarke’s feet.

Clarke finds the thought again. “Lex…” then “Ow!” Lexa is biting where only a moment ago her tongue had been running, creating a small red mark on the smooth skin of Clarke’s belly.

“I said—” Lexa kisses the skin she just bit. “—stop talking.” She goes back to working on Clarke’s belly, one hand on the curve of Clarke’s ass and the other still dancing along the inside of her thigh.

Clarke’s eyes close and her body leans loosely against the wall, like she’s given up. Lexa’s hand comes closer to where it is warm and glowing and pulsing, but doesn’t quite touch, the tease bringing Clarke back to her thought. She grabs Lexa’s wrists and grips them tightly. Lexa looks up, her eyes both annoyed and intrigued.

“I want to use Niylah’s present.”

Lexa bites her lip in a smirk that makes Clarke wet (or even wetter) every time, and Clarke almost decides to just keep going as is, but Lexa is now standing and tugging her towards the bedroom. Just as they get inside, though, Lexa pushes her up against the wall again. She doesn’t kiss her but lets her lips linger inches from Clarke’s as her hands once again set off, fingertips starting at the ridge of her collarbone, tracing down over her sternum, taking a detour west to brush over a very stiff nipple (which is when Clarke sucks in a jagged breath), then moving slowly from one rib down to another, over tiny hairs now collecting tiny drops of sweat. Lexa’s hand meets Clarke’s hip bone, slides along its curve down to where it’s warm, where the blonde hairs are stiffer but still soft. She keeps sliding, moving into the creases and folds until it gets slippery.

Clarke gasps.

“Yeah, I think you’re ready,” Lexa says. She steps away, leaving Clarke looking around, her body dotted with sharp goosebumps as the space now growing between them brings a chill—maybe from cold, maybe from want. 

There’s a laugh on Lexa’s lips, though it doesn’t have sound. She stands for a moment, taking in a shivering Clarke. Finally, she turns and pulls open a drawer of a bedside table. She brings out Niylah’s present, given to them for their three month anniversary. She had been shocked to discover they hadn’t used one yet—not on each other at least. Niylah is sort of an expert at these things. She works at a feminist sex toy shop downtown and writes product reviews for Autostraddle. She’s a careful critic—when she gives her seal of approval, she means it. And this product came highly recommended.

Lexa holds them up. Her eyes shine in the gathering evening darkness. “Shall we?”

Clarke smiles and nods slowly. Then she moves quickly, pushing Lexa out of the way to get to the drawer. “You like the purple one, right? The one with ridges at the base?”

Lexa’s eyes shift from shining to wide. “I, uh, thought…”

“I know what you thought.” Clarke holds up the purple dildo and gives Lexa’s smirk back to her. “And you were wrong.” Her blue eyes squint with irritation as she realizes that Lexa is still wearing her bra and underwear. “But first—” She sets the dildo on the bedside table and takes a quick step towards Lexa. She pulls her against her, her tongue kissing off the sweat on her neck, her hands reaching back to unclasp Lexa’s bra. 

Lexa is briefly frozen, stunned. The gift hangs loosely from her fingers as she holds her hands out, not sure what to do with them. Clarke slides her bra straps off her shoulders, then she drops down to her knees and tugs her panties to the floor. Clarke stands, dragging her fingernails along the outside of Lexa’s thigh, and Lexa can’t help the gasp that escapes from her lips. 

They’re once again eye to eye. 

“You were saying?” Clarke asks as she snatches Niylah’s gift from her hand. They’re shorts rather than straps. Niylah claimed that they’re tight enough to keep everything in place, that they bypass all the fuss—getting your legs through the right loops and tightening everything up enough to hold the dildo in place, but not so tight that it cuts off circulation.  _ Just strap it in and pull them up, _ she said.

Lexa grabs at the shorts but Clarke yanks them out of her reach. A sly smile paints one corner of her lips. 

“I just think—”

“Please stop talking, Lex,” Clarke says quietly as she moves in again, pushing her thighs and then her stomach and then her breast against Lexa’s. They both tremble at the same time.

“I wanted to—”

Clarke pushes her lips onto Lexa’s before she can finish her thought, and Lexa answers, her tongue pushing against Clarke’s, sliding against her teeth. They kiss deeply, and the fire that had been in Clarke now jumps into Lexa, glowing and spreading. She digs her fingernails into Clarke’s back until Clarke cries out in a mix of want and pain. Lexa reaches up, her hand filling with Clarke’s hair, and she yanks back so that Clarke’s neck is fully exposed. She moves down, her tongue then her teeth digging into the skin. She hears Clarke’s breath get quick and heavy.

Clarke doesn’t pull away, but she feels herself smile again. “That’s not going to change my mind.” She suddenly pushes Lexa onto the bed. Before Lexa can argue, she grabs the purple dildo, slides it into the hole in the shorts, and pulls them on. They’re tighter than she expected, gripping her ass and pushing the base of the dildo against her clit, which shivers in approval. She folds herself onto the bed, sliding up Lexa’s body slowly, leaving a trail of wet kisses from Lexa’s knee up the inside of her thigh until Clarke meets that neatly trimmed patch of hair filled with that hot, sharp, ready scent. When her mouth skips straight to Lexa’s belly, Lexa’s jaw goes rigid.

“C’mon, Clarke,” her voice is all breath and desperate.

Clarke just looks up from Lexa’s belly, smiles wickedly, and continues her journey upwards, careful to let the shaft of the now-harnessed dildo slide over Lexa’s clit.

Lexa takes in a sharp breath and holds it. Now she’s the one shivering.

Clarke’s at her neck now, her teeth nibbling but not biting, her tongue tasting but not digging. She’s soft, slow, until she finds Lexa’s ear. She tugs at the lobe between her lips and feels Lexa pull her against her, feels her hips rock into her over and over, her clit searching for the purple.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Clarke whispers.

Lexa’s eyes find Clarke’s. She nods her head almost imperceptibly.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke’s whisper is a little sharper. “Did you say something? I didn’t hear you.”

Lexa bites her lip, a fire dancing in her eyes. “Fuck you,” she whispers back, her own wicked smile spread defiantly across her face.

Clarke shifts so the dildo slides against Lexa again. She smiles, satisfied, when she sees Lexa’s mouth open in a silent moan. Clarke presses her lips against Lexa’s ear again.

“Let’s try again.” Her words are low, almost silent. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Lexa’s face is a mix of want and sheer stubbornness, which in turn smooths Clarke’s into placid patience. Clarke hovers over her. Neither of them move. After a few moments, Clarke lifts her lips in a grin then rocks her hips again in the tiniest motion, the purple moving against Lexa just enough to drive her crazy. 

This time Lexa’s moan fills the room. “C’mon, Clarke,” she says between shaky breaths.

Clarke smiles. “I just need you to answer the question. Do you…” She rocks her hips again just slightly and watches Lexa’s eyes close as a wave washes over her. “...want me to fuck you?”

Lexa bites her lip, takes a long breath, then lets it out. “Yes,” she whispers.

“Yes, what?” Clarke grins.

“Fuck you, Clarke,” Lexa squints and smiles, still grasping to the last hint of control.

“Fine.” Clarke pushes herself up onto her knees, lifting the dildo off of Lexa. “Are we done?”

Lexa closes her eyes, her face flushing. Finally, she nods—more to herself than to Clark. She swallows. “Clarke Griffin, I want you to fuck me,” she says in a low growl. Her green eyes widen. “Please.”

It’s Clarke who bites her lip this time. She smiles as she moves between Lexa’s legs. She looks down at Lexa’s readiness and the purple between her own legs. She delays another moment, folding over Lexa, putting her hand on her cheek, pausing to look into her eyes, then leaning in to kiss her. Lexa’s mouth is hot, her tongue thick and searching, a gasp escaping as the dildo slides over her again.

“Please,” she says again.

Clarke’s face hovers over her for just a moment. Finally, she smiles then nods then reaches down, guiding the purple inside. 

Lexa’s whole body bends, her head thrown back, her back arching, her hips tilting to Clarke filling her. 

“Yes.” It becomes the only word Lexa knows. She says it quietly every time their hips come together. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

Clarke moves back and forth in a constant ebb and flow, the base of the dildo pushing into her clit with each thrust. She closes her eyes as her own breath grows sharper. She feels Lexa’s fingers moving roughly through her hair, hears the whisper of her yes over and over again, feels her own yes building inside her.

They rock against each other until their breath is ragged, until their quiet moans become louder and louder, until the ebb and flow threatens to flood, until the growing glow bursts into bright light, until their yes is all there is.

**Author's Note:**

> A girl always loves some kudos if you liked it and comments if you loved it. 
> 
> You can also reblog [this post](https://tsthrace.tumblr.com/post/636314709454454784/prompt-clexa-using-a-dildo-for-the-first-time) on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
